In a licensed-assisted access using Long Term Evolution (LAA-LTE) system, a device follows a listen before talk (LBT) rule. That is, the device first detects, by means of listening, that a channel resource in an unlicensed spectrum is idle, and then uses the channel resource in the unlicensed spectrum to transmit data. The LAA-LTE system may also be referred to as a Long Term Evolution in unlicensed spectrum (LTE-U) system. LBT is a carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) technology, and an operation mode of the LBT technology includes a load based equipment (LBE) operation mode and a frame based equipment (FBE) operation mode.
In other approaches, a device may transmit data in an LBE operation mode, an FBE operation mode, or a mixture operation mode of an LBE operation mode and an FBE operation mode. When a device in the LAA-LTE system transmits data in the foregoing LBT manner using an unlicensed spectrum, the device may collide with another device such as a WI-FI device when preempting the unlicensed spectrum for simultaneously transmitting data. Afterward, collision may reoccur with a larger probability. However, there is not a method for preventing collision reoccurrence during preemption of an unlicensed spectrum in other approaches.